The invention relates to a carrying strap having an ever-ready case for hand-held optical devices.
Hand-held optical devices should be understood to mean in particular cameras and binoculars. A great variety of ever-ready cases for these devices are known in the form of individual cases having hand or shoulder straps or else in the form of belts having holsters for accommodating the devices. The containers for the devices are in this case usually provided with a cover or retaining clasp in order to secure the devices against falling out. Removing the devices is thus always associated with additional manipulations, which slow down rapid employment of the devices.